Air & Water
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: If Aang truly died in Ba Sing Sai, then why was there no new Avatar? Here is the story of Aang and a girl from Ba Sing Sai as she tries to hide something, but the question is...what is it?
1. Prologue

~Katara's POV~

I watched as Aang fell after Azula shot him with lightning, I rushed forward with a huge wave. I got him back on Appa, and I needed to use the Spirit Water. I put the glowing water in the place he was shot, then he opened his eyes and then closed them again.

~A Stranger's POV~

I watched as the baby girl was born, and her mother's life was taken from her. A new orphan was born into the world, she wasn't part of the sister Water Tribes, we helped this woman travel, she wanted to get away from home. The baby is now part of Ba Sing Sai.

~5 years afterwards~

~Karrie's POV (The baby)~

I was walking through the allies in Ba Sing Sai when I saw a dead body, then I saw he had a necklace just like my uncle's. I flipped the body over, tears started to flow down my face. Happy Birthday Karrie, my present was something that couldn't be wrapped up in a box, and it was called death. I reached for the cloak that he gave me and I put it over him. I ran as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face, thinking of my dead mother, father, and now my uncle.

People tried to make me stop running, then a man grabbed me, I thrashed, and as I thrashed the water in the fountain started to swish. Then it moved out of there and onto the man's head "Hey! You're a Waterbender! This is the Earth Kingdom!" the man shouted. I am a...Waterbender?


	2. Chapter 1

~Karrie's POV~

I ran from sight, I knew I could be killed. After Aang created peace, Firebenders started coming back, our bending ability made it impossible to live in a different nation. I didn't know I was a Waterbender...why didn't anyone tell me?

Maybe I could live in the woods, away from the Fire Nation, but now I know that all hope is lost for the three divided nations. I ran as fast as I could, until I reached the heart of the woods, there was many creatures living here, but I didn't really care anymore.

Then I saw a lemur, it was white with a stripe down its back, it looked at me with curiosity. "Hello little fella, are you alone?" I asked while scratching under the small creature's chin. Then I heard footsteps, lots of them, I quickly hide in a tree, taking the lemur with me. "Momo? are you out here buddy?" I heard a boy's voice shout.

Then something hit the tree and the lemur and I fell with a thud. "Momo!" A boy with an arrow on his head said with joy. Wait, ARROW? "You're the Avatar, aren't you?" I asked. "Who are you?" asked A girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Karrie, I'm five years old. My Mother died while giving birth to me, and my Uncle and Father were killed by the Fire Nation" I replied.

The boy with the arrow on his head looked at me sympathetically. "I'm the Avatar and these are my friends" The boy with the arrow introduced. "Nice to meet you, I don't know why, but I'm a Waterbender, even though I was born in Ba Sing Sai. Do any of you know how that could happen?" I asked. "Your mother could have been a refugee, or maybe you were stolen as a baby" a boy with a boomerang suggested. I will never know the truth, but at least I know the possibilities.


	3. Note

I seem to have misplaced my USB, so until I find it (I swear it was on my desk an hour ago) no stories will be updated. This will be posted on each and every one of my stories. These notes will be deleted as soon as I find my USB. I probably will find it in the morning, but in my room, it eats things, so I might not see it for a month if I'm too unlucky.

Sorry for the inconvenience my few readers!

~R.A.N.~

Air & Water notice: I know there is grammar and spelling errors, because it has my old writing style. I know that when Aang died by lightning in the Avatar state, it couldn't have made another Avatar. Just roll with what I have, eventually I will completely rewrite my older styled stories. But for those of you who do not like the plot line, why read it to just flame it? Okay, I'm done rambling now.


End file.
